The Deadly Triangle
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This fanfic will be my longest fanfic of all-time, with 33 chapters in total. Anyhow this fanfic will tell you information on these two OCs of mine: Addam Piro and Lucas Adil. Bob meets each of them seperately, the two then get mad that the other likes Bob. Bob ends up having to choose who to get in a relationship with. Who will he choose: Addam or Lucas? Find out and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro (My OC), and Lucas Adil (My OC) story

The Deadly Triangle

Note 1: Addam Piro and Lucas Adil are two of my favorite OCs, I made them both have crushes on Bob.

Note 2: I have been meaning to make a fanfic using these OCs.

Note 3: This whole story is in Bob's point of view.

Note 4: The first two chapter deal with when Bob and Addam met. The next three deal with when Bob began to think that Addam liked him. The following two deal with when Bob met Lucas. The following four chapters talk about when Lucas began to act weirdly around Bob. The next two chapters talk about when Addam and Lucas met each other. The next three chapters talk about when Addam begins to think that Lucas likes Bob. The following two chapters talk about how Lucas soon starts to believe that Addam likes Bob. The next two chapters involve Addam making moves on Bob to get to Lucas. The following two chapters deal with Lucas making moves on Bob to get back at Addam. The following two chapters deal with Bob trying to figure out what's going on. The next three chapters involve Addam and Lucas fighting over Bob. The next two chapters involve Bob trying to decide who to be with. The last chapter will tell you who Bob ends up choosing. (The story will obviously end up being my longest story)

Disclaimer: I only own the story, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil. The other characters are property of Twentieth Century Fox, Matt Groening, Gracie Films, and everyone who own them.

Chapter 1: Meeting one of the two men who will end up fighting for my love..

I had been let out of prison, I decided to visit the far-off city of Las Vegas, I planned on making a fortune through gambling (Even though I knew the chances of that actually happening were slim). Before I enter my first casino, I saw a man, who looked like my brother, but with golden hair, wondering if he was actually Cecil with his hair-dyed, I walked over to him, tap his left shoulder and say, "Brother, is that you?" The man turned around, I soon realize that this another person, the man says, "Brother?", he then says, "Phil?" I cock my eyebrow and say, "Who?" He then says, "Phil, is that you?" I tell him that my name is Robert Terwilliger, he tells me that his name is Addam Piro.

I smile and say, "You look a lot like my younger brother, Cecil." He tells me that many folks mistake him for so many people, he then asks me why I'm here, and I tell him, "I've come here to make a fortune." He laughs and says, "If you mean through gambling, good luck, my older brother, Kyle tried that a few times and each time he came home bankrupt." I knew he was right, I also knew that it would be hard getting past security, what with my past deeds.

He asks me where I'm from, I tell him that I'm from Springfield, he was drinking some soda and when he heard the word 'Springfield' he spit out his soda (both from his nose and mouth), and said shocked, "Springfield?!", he then asks me if I know a man by the name of Sideshow Bob, I chuckle, rub the back of my neck awkwardly with my left hand, smile nervously, and say, "Yes, yes I do. I know him quite well.", "I'm him actually."

The end of chapter 1: Meeting up with one of the two men who will end up fighting for my love..

Next:

Chapter 2: A shocking truth - version 1 of 2


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

A Deadly Triangle

Chapter 2: A shocking truth - version 1 of 2

Addam then smiles and says to my surprise, "I have been wanting to meet you for so many years.", "You have? Why?" I ask him. He grabs my arm, runs his hand up and down it a few times, moaning while doing so, I begin to feel uncomfortable, luckily he notices, he then stops and says, "You were amazing in Springfield's remake of Romeo and Juliet.", "I know I shouldn't say this on account of how just mentioning your former employer's name might make you lose it, but you were incredible as Krusty's sideshow."

I was astounded by how he actually knew about how I played Romeo in Springfield's remake of Romeo and Juliet, I couldn't help but smile and thank him, he then says that I have inspired him to persue a career in acting, never being anyone's role-model before I decided to hug him while saying, "You see me as a role-model? I..I'm very happy right now." He hugs me back, while doing so he runs his fingers on both of his hands up my back.

Thinking that this was probably nothing I decide to say nothing, that is until I feel as he grabs the back of my collar with one hand, pulls it back, and then I feel his other hand go down under my shirt. I say to him, "What are you doing, Addam?" He must not have heard me because I could feel his fingers go down my back, so I say sternly, " **ADDAM!** ". This gets his attention, he pulls away from me, chuckles, and says, "I'm so, so sorry. It's probably the beer that I had earlier that caused me to do that." Even though that felt completely serious, I decided to let it slide, beer does make people do crazy things.

End of chapter 2: A shocking truth - version 1 of 2

Next:

Chapter 3: Getting to know Addam


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 3: Getting to know Addam

After gambling for a few hours, I decided to head to a motel, luckily I still had a few bucks left, once I exitted the casino Addam runs over to me (knocking me over in the process), his lips meet mine. Thinking that this was probably the effect of him allowing more alcohol in his system, I calmly push him away and ask him if he'd had more beer recently.

He stands up, holds his hand out to me as to say 'Let me help you up', I take his hand, he pulls me up, and yet he doesn't let go of my hand, I pull my hand away and re-ask my question, to which he replies, "Nah, I'm sober, my good sir. I just really like you." I am astonished at what he said thinking, "He likes me? Why on Earth would he like me? I'm a criminal.."

He then offers me a ride back to his place, I am hesistant, should I stay with someone like Addam..? He tells me that it won't be just the two of us, his two brothers live with him. Feeling a little better, I accept. He walks over to his SUV, and motions for me to come over; which I do, he was standing in front of the passenger's side, he had a bit of smirkish look on his face. I back away a bit, and he says, "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" I tell him that I do, to which he responds, "Well then come over here, Romeo."

I walk over to him, he then opens the door, and tells me to get in, I get in, he shuts the door, goes over to the driver's side, opens the door, enters the car, shuts the door, puts his seatbelt on, I already put mine on, he then puts a hand on my left cheek, and tells me, "You're so handsome, Robert." I blush slightly and thank him, he then puts both his hands on the steering wheel, and we begin heading to his place.

End of chapter 3: Getting to know Addam

Next:

Chapter 4: At his place


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 4: At his place

Soon we arrive at his apartment, I tell him that he's got a nice place to which he smiles and says before kissing my left cheek, "Thank you, Robert." We exit his car, head over to the door, when we reach the door I see a man who looks like me but with yellow hair exit the building, Addam says to him, "Phil, where you off to?" The man looks at Addam, tells him that he's heading to the Krusty Burger, he then looks at me and says, "Hey who are you?"

I tell him that I'm Robert 'Sideshow Bob' Terwilliger, to which he replies, "Sideshow Bob?!" Hoping that he wasn't going to call the cops, I tell him that I came here peacefully, he then takes me by the collar, pulling me over to the left side of the building to where Addam is out of ear-shot and tells me, "You better not make a move on my brother! Even if he is my brother, he's mine!"

Shocked by how this man wanted to get with his own brother I tell him that I don't intend to 'make a move' on Addam, but Addam probably had other ideas. Phil punches me in the face and tells me before releasing my collar and heading off, "You just watch your back!" I head back over to Addam, who is shocked to see me hurt, he asks me what happened, to which I tell him, "Your brother's a pyscho!"

He tells me that he knows, Phil's been into him for almost two and a half years now, I ask if he knows why to which he says he has no clue. I then ask him if he has a crush on me, to which he shrugs and says smugly, "Ohh I don't know.."

End of chapter 4: At his place

Next:

Chapter 5: Addam's weirdest action towards me - version 1 of 4


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 5: Addam's weirdest action towards me - version 1 of 4

Pretty soon me and Addam are in his living room watching "Friends" (we both really enjoy that show), he looks at me the whole time, probably taking mental notes of my actions..(which is kind of creeping me out), he soon grabs the zipper on my pants. I quickly gasp as he begins to pull it down, "I knew it!" I thought before grabbing his hand, looking him straight in the eyes (which he must have been planning on), and start to tell him to knock it off when he kisses me (passionately).

My eyes are wide, but he just calmly deepens the kiss, I begin to feel like Addam's not going to let me out of this (not without a fight at least), so I grab his collar, which surprises him, I slowly kiss him back. he then pulls away from me, and says shocked, "You..like me too?" I ruffle his hair, lick my lips and tell him that I only trust him, we haven't known each other long enough for me to say weather or not I like him.

Sadly his brother, Phil came into the room, and when he saw me still holding onto Addam's collar, I knew all hell was about to break loose, Phil charges over to me, Addam tells him that he needs to go to bed, it's past his bedtime, surprisingly Phil heads off to the room to the left. (Perhaps Addam's the middle child of his family..)

End of chapter 5: Addam's weirdest action towards me - version 1 of 4

Next:

Chapter 6: Meeting the other man who will be fighting for my love..I am surprised to learn that he's German


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 6: Meeting the other man who will be fighting for my love..I am surprised to learn that he's German

Note: This chapter takes place four weeks after what happened in chapter 5.

I was watching the 5 o'clock news in my living room, when I hear what sounds like a wreck, I stand up, turn off my television, head to my window and see that two people were in a wreck, one of them being Homer Simpson.. The other being a young man who looked like my brother but with black hair. (So many people look like Cecil..) I walk outside and over to the two of them (they're arguing ((Black haired man: Du Idiot! Was zum Teufel?! Homer: What'd you call me?! Black haired man: Ein Idiot! Verstehst du kein Deutsch ?! Homer: Why I!))

I ask the man what's the matter and he tells me (In German) that he was headed to his house that he just bought when Homer (At that point he referred to Homer as 'Idiot') ran into his car. I get Homer's side of the story, and like you'd expect he said that he was headed home from Moe's. I look at the black haired man and tell him, "You'll need to get used to Mr. Simpson here, he's a drinker." The man sighs, and tells Homer, "Fine, I get it, in Germany we have the occasional wrecks caused by drunk drivers too."

Homer then calls his wife (Probably, I don't really care.), I then say, "So what's your name?" The man smiles and tells me that his name is Lucas Adil, I say, "Would you like me to give you a ride to your new house?" He nods, and asks, "What's your name?" I smile kindly and tell him that my name is Robert Underdunk 'Sideshow Bob' Terwilliger Jr., he then gasps and says, "Sideshow Bob?", "I am a huge fan!" I am surprised (I had no clue that Krusty's show aired in Germany), I soon put my left hand on his right shoulder, look him in the eyes, and reply, "That's very kind of you, Lucas."

End of chapter 6: Meeting the other man who will be fighting for my love..I am surprised to learn that he's German

Next:

Chapter 7: I bond with Lucas


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 7: I bond with Lucas

Me and Lucas soon enter my car, I ask him where his new house is, he pulls out a piece of paper, but before giving it to me I see him scribble something on it, when he hands the paper to me, I look at what he wrote and it was a phone number, I look at him, he chuckles, and says with a smirk, "Call me sometime, okay?" I am shocked, "Didn't we just meet?!" I think to myself. He notices this and burst out laughing, I ask him what is so funny, to which he says, "You took that all wrong!"

I doubt he knew what he was saying, he likes me I know it. He grabs my ass, which just proves my point, I hear a moan, and realize that it came from me..(How is this possible?!) I quickly grab his collar and whisper in his ear, "I want you.." He is shocked, "That's better." he says with a chuckle.

End of chapter 7: I bond with Lucas

Next:

Chapter 8: Arriving at Lucas' house


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 8: Arriving at Lucas' new house

After a twenty minutes or so, we arrive at Lucas' new house, it's quite nice actually, I had past this house a couple times, I look at Lucas who was in a deep trance, I was happy, "I can do so much to him." I pat him and he says, "Wha-wha where are we?" I chuckle and say, "Your place, want me to come inside?" He blushes and says yes, I exit my car first, he soon exits my car, I go over to him, wrap my arm around his back.

Soon I'm in the master bedroom, he had told me to take things slow, so at this point I was just going to maybe make out with him (Getting more into it if I can). I was laying on the bed and he was in the bathroom freshen up, soon he walks out and I smell the cologne he put on and boy was it strong, yet it suit him. I say, "That suits you, Luke..is it alright if I call you Luke instead of Lucas?" He smiles, walks over to the bed and says before sitting beside me, "Just as long as you don't mind me calling you Bobby." I sit up, put my left hand on his chest, feel his abs and say with a happy moan, "Call me whatever you want, Luke." I grab his collar, see a zipper below it, I look into his eyes, and ask, "Do you want me to take this overshirt off of you? Are you warm?"

He blushs a deep shade of pink and stutters out, "I..I..I..I..I would.." I unzip the zipper and pull his blue overshirt over his head, I see that the shirt he was wearing underneath had a picture of myself on it, which makes me blush, he sees this and says, "You like it? My older brother Marcus made it for me for my twenty-fifth birthday." I put my left hand on the bed right beside his left leg, move my face so close to his that we are just mere centimeters from our lips being on top of each other, and say, "Like it? I adore it, it makes you look sexy."

End of chapter 8: Arriving at Lucas' new house

Next:

Chapter 9: A shocking truth - version 2


	9. Chapter 9

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 9: A shocking truth - version 2

He smiles and says, "Take me." I smile more, grabs his ass, and say, "I want you too, but we should wait." He sighs, I notice a tear roll down his left cheek, I decide to try something, so instead of wiping the tear away with my hand, I lick it off, which makes him blush, he says, "I've been wanting you to lick my cheek for so long!" He then puts his right hand on my right cheek, moves his lips over to my left cheek, expecting a peck I close my eyes, but instead I feel his tongue on it, going up and down over and over.

"Is this normal in Germany?" I think to myself, I decide to lay on my back, thus Lucas gets on top of me, he tells me, "That's right, I'm in charge here, Bobby." I feel as he grabs the zipper on my pants, he pulls it down and pulls my pants down, I put my hand over my mouth, he notices this and quickly takes my hand, telling me, "What are you doing? I need to be able to hear you moan and groan, handsome."

I feel his cock pound on my left knee, I let out a long moan while saying, "Get off of me! Your cock is killing my knee!" He tells me to chill as he is a master, he has had sex a total of sixteen times in his life so far, surprisingly the first three times were from his brothers, Henry, Marcus, and Louis, I ask, "Is it legal for brothers to even do that over in Germany?" He tells me that it is, he wants to take me back there with him after a while, because gay marriage is legal there.

End of chapter 9: A shocking truth - version 2

Next

Chapter 10: Lucas is a little crazy


	10. Chapter 10

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 10: Lucas is a little crazy

He soon grabs my boxers and starts to pull them down, suddenly we hear a phone ring, I let out a happy moan, because it was mine, Luke grabs my phone from my pant pocket, answers it and says, "Hello?", he then hands me my phone, I take it, and say into it, "Hello?" I then hear my brother say, "Bob, I need you to come pick me up, I just got let out on parole and my car is back at my apartment. Also who was that that I was talking to?" I sigh, grab Luke's hand, and tell Cecil, "That was Lucas, my new friend, I'm at his new house, he just moved here. Anyways, I'll pick you up, I'll be there soon."

I then hang up and feel as Luke pulls my hand over to his lips, he then begins licking my fingers. I look at him and begin to say before I feel his other hand go up into my hair, "Lucas, I've got to go pick up my brother." I feel as he begins to pull my hair a little, I ask him politely to stop which he does. He then puts his hand on my left cheek and tells me before kissing me, "You're not going anywhere!" I am shocked, I thought Luke was a gentleman.. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance, I push him away and tell him, "You're insane!"

End of chapter 10: Lucas is a little crazy

Next:

Chapter 11: I finally escape Lucas' clutchs


	11. Chapter 11

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 11: I finally escape Lucas' clutchs

Lucas smiles and tells me that I'm right, all the other men he's got with said the same thing. He then grabs four pieces of rope from his pocket, I ask him what he plans doing with them, he tells me, "Ohh you'll see, babe." I feel as he grabs my left leg, ties one end of one piece of rope to my left ankle, I then figure out what's going on and I tell him, "Now I get it! Knock it off!" He smiles, ignores me and ties the other end to the left post of his backboard.

Soon he has me tied to his bed, he then gets up and enters his bathroom, I begin to contemplate how I can escape. He soon exits his bathroom carrying a pill bottle, knowing exactly what was in the bottle I begin to struggle to get out of the ropes. He tells me to stop as there is no way out of this, he then sits next to me, and slips one roofi into my mouth, I spit it out, he then punchs me in the face, which knocks me out.

Soon I wake up and find him on top of me, I also find out that he roofied me, so I can't fight it, he has his cock inside me, I moan and feel as he gets further and further inside me. He looks into my eyes, and tells me that I'm amazing. Soon enough the roofies wear off and I push him off of me, I then get my left hand free, and then I untie the other pieces of rope. I then grab my clothes, head to the door, I tell him before I leave the room, "You're a psycho!"

End of chapter 11: I finally escape Lucas' clutchs

Next:

Chapter 12: Lucas and Addam meet each other


	12. Chapter 12

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 12: Lucas and Addam meet each other

Note: This takes place just 3 weeks after what happened in chapter 11.

I was heading home from the Kwik-E-Mart when I bump into Lucas..and someone that I was surprised to see, Addam. I stand up, hold my hand out to Addam first, who takes my hand, and I pull him up. I then turn to Lucas, hold out my hand to him, and I pull him up. Addam looks at the man and says, "Hello, who are you?" Luke looks at him and tells him his name, and Addam then tells him his name. I then look at Addam and say, "What brings you to Springfield?" He smiles and says, "My brother has been trying his best to get with me, so I decided to move here."

I reply while nodding understandingly, "Ah, Phil, right? Nonetheless I'm happy to see you." Luke asks Addam, "How do you know Bob?" Addam smiles at him and tells him, "I met him when he went to Las Vegas trying to earn a fortune through gambling.", "How do you know him, Lucas?" he asks him. "I met him when I first moved here three weeks ago."

End of chapter 12: Lucas and Addam meet each other

Next:

Chapter 13: Addam and Lucas share interests


	13. Chapter 13

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 13: Addam and Lucas share interests

I then say, "Hey Luke, you never told me your interests." He replies with a smile, "Ah, well I enjoy watching The Late Night Show with McBain, I also love operettas, Gilbert & Sullivan, and knives. My favorite book is White Fang." Addam then smiles and tells Luke that he loves operettas and Gilbert & Sullivan, who says, "We should hang out sometime."

I then feel as a pebble hits me on the back of the head, I turn around and see Bart, I smile at him and say to him with a smirk, "Ah hello there Bart.", "I'd like to introduce you to my two friends here, Addam Piro and Lucas Adil." I tell him. Addam and Luke walk over to him, Addam then smiles down at him, "Ah so you're the boy Bob tries to kill. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luke then ruffles Bart's hair and says, "Hallo, it is nice to meet you, Bart." Bart says to them, "You too, dudes.", "So Bob, you got any more schemes to kill me yet?" I tell him, "I'm through trying to kill you." He laughs and says, "Yeah right! You can't fool me!", "Anyhow I gotta go, see ya later dudes." he says before heading off, Addam looks at me, and says, "I can't believe you wanna kill that boy, Bob."

End of chapter 13: Addam and Lucas share interests

Next:

Chapter 14: Addam's hunch


	14. Chapter 14

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 14: Addam's hunch

Note: This takes place the day after what happened in chapter 13.

I heard that Luke was currently out of town, he was visiting his homeland. This made me happy, now I can spend time with Addam and tell him about..actually no, that's a bad idea. I walk up to the house where Bart said that Addam lived, yes Bart knew where he lived before me. I knock on his door, he opens it and says before kissing my left cheek, "What a surprise. Hello Bob." I smile and place my hand on his left shoulder, "Hello Addam, I came to spend time with you. Now that Luke's away."

He cocks his eyebrow and asks me why I said that to which I stutter, "Well..I..er..", "Let's change the subject to you, my A man." He puts his right hand on my chest and says before kissing me, "You are just adorable." When he pulls away I say, "So..Luke seems to like you..not as much as me..but..still." He is a bit confused and says, "Er..yes, but what exactly do you mean by that, my love?" I tell him, "We aren't dating, don't call me that. Anyways, it's nothing.", "Does he like you?" he asks me. "What no..no.." I say nervously.

He looks into my eyes and says, "I think you're lying to me, Bob." I am shocked, "He's right..", I think, "I'm not lying, I would never lie to someone as handsome as you.." I tell him with a smile. He walks over to his couch, sits down, and tells me, "I wish I could believe you."

End of chapter 14: Addam's hunch

Next:

Chapter 15: Things heat up


	15. Chapter 15

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 15: Things Heat Up

I walk into his house, close the door, go over to the couch, sit beside him, put my hands on his chest, push him lightly onto his back, and smirk, "You're so cute, when you're in denial, babe." He puts one hand under my shirt, and then pulls it over my head, I smile down at him and say, "Do you want me?", "Yes!" I grab his pants and pull them down. He then grabs mine and does the same, after we each pull each others boxers off, he looks at my cock and moans. I tell him that I will be slow entering, he nods in understanding. I lick my middle and pointer fingers on my left hand, I then use them to open his hole. He tells me that this is his first time, I chuckle and start to say, "I've already had this done to..."

He exclaims in shock, "Wait what?!" I then smack my forehead with my right hand, I then say reassuringly, "I mean, I've done this many times with women." He then lets out a sigh of relief saying, "You really worried me there, Robert." I then stick my cock in his ass, he lets out a happy moan, I start to thrust him and he pulls his shirt over his head. I put my hands on his small hip and tell him, "Yes, you enjoy this, I do too. You're the best person I've ever fucked." He puts his hands on my legs and looks out the window, I ask him why and he just says, "I wanna see the beauty of nature..", "Then compare it to you, babe."

I thrust him more, he tells me, "Phil nearly did me before I left, the only one I wanted inside me all along was.." Before he can finish he lets out a loud groan, which concerns me...did I hurt him? I ask if he's okay and he says, "Yeah yeah. Keep going. I just never knew a dick would hurt this much.." I do as he commanded, he puts one hand on the floor and the other on my back. I look into his eyes and see stars.

End of chapter 15: Things Heat Up

Next:

Chapter 16: Another slip-up


	16. Chapter 16

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 16: Another slip-up

I then say without even knowing, "You're a better lover than Lucas.", "What the hell did you say?!" he asks me angrily. I then realize what I said and tell him, "Did I say Lucas...? I meant Francesca and Selma!" His eyes fill with tears, "Get out of me!" I pull my dick out, and say, "I didn't mean to say Lucas, that just slipped out.. The only other lovers I've had were Francesca and Selma." He pushes me off of him, runs into the kitchen and when he comes out I see a knife in his hand, "Woah, woah! Don't kill me!", "Why shouldn't I?!" he asks me clearly upset.

"Because you're too good for this, you don't need attempted murder added to your personal records." I tell him. "You bastard! You don't care about me!" I grab his other hand, look into his eyes and say, "Look, maybe you should kill Luke, not me." He points the knife at my chest and exclaims, "Fuck that, he cares about me, we're pals! Unlike us!" He then stabs me in the chest! He then drops to the floor on his knees, drops the knife and cries out, "I.. I've done it again! I lost it! I'm such an idiot!" I put my other hand on his shoulder and say before passing out from blood loss, "It's not your fault.."

End of chapter 16: Another slip-up

Next:

Chapter 17: Luke learns about what Addam did


	17. Chapter 17

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 17: Luke learns about what Addam did

Note: This takes place four days after Addam stabbed Bob. Bob will still be in the hospital.

I'm still in the hospital, Lucas had came back last night, Cecil is staying by my side. Luke walks in, sees me, walks over to me, hugs me, and says, "Hallo Bobby. Bartholomew informed me of how you were in here." Cecil recognizes the voice and walks up to Luke, "Ah you must be Lucas, I'm Bob's brother, Cecil." Luke smiles at Cecil, "Hallo Cecil, it's nice to meet you." Dr. Nick then enters saying when he does, "Hi everybody!" Me and Cecil look over at him and say, "Hi Dr. Nick.", "How much longer until Bob's better, Dr.?" says Cecil. "Oh he should be better by tommorrow afternoon.", "What happened to Bob anyhow?" asks Luke.

I look at him and say, "Addam stabbed me in the chest..out of anger..after I said your name..by mistake.." Luke's eyes go wide and he exclaims, "That bastard!", "What did you say?" he asks me. "I said that he was.." I start to say, "Oh it's not important." I say changing the subject to avoid another outburst. Luke grabs my arm and tells me to tell him the truth, I tell him, "Well let's just say you're not the only one who likes Sideshows."

End of chapter 17: Luke learns about what Addam did

Next:

Chapter 18: Luke becomes my..body guard?


	18. Chapter 18

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Addam Piro, and Lucas Adil story

The Deadly Triangle

Chapter 18: Luke becomes my...body-guard?

Note: This takes place two days after what happened in chapter 17.

Well I had been let out of the hospital, weirdly Luke has been spending more time with me..last night he slept on my couch, maybe he wants to keep an eye out for Addam. I was currently in Moe's (surprisingly), and Luke is sitting at one of the booths reading a newspaper (Does he honestly expect me to think that he's not there?). I look at Moe and say, "Say does Addam Piro come by here much?" Moe hands me a beer and nods, "Yeah, let me tell you he goes on an' on about you." I smile and tell him, "Oh I believe that, weirdly just a few days ago he shot me.."

I take a sip of beer when Carl, Lenny, and Homer walk in, Homer screams in fear, "Aah! Sideshow Bob!" I sigh and tell Homer, "Don't worry I'm here out of pleasure." They then sit down on three other stools, Moe gives them each a beer, Lenny looks over at the newspaper and says, "Who's over there?" I chuckle and say while taking another sip, "Oh ho I don't know..maybe it's a spy.." Luke then stands up and sits in the stool beside me, looks at me and says while ruffling my hair, "You're so weird, Bobby."

Homer smiles at Lucas and says before taking a sip of beer, "I'm glad that we're pals, buddy." I take a long sip of beer and Lucas wraps his arm around me, I start to become drunk so I say to him, "Since you're-a sober Lukie-Luke, would ya give me a ride home?" Addam then walks in, sees me and says, "Hey Bob." Luke goes over to him and exclaims, " **Leave him be, you traitor!** " Addam glares at him and exclaims, " **Traitor? Me?! Oh no! You're the traitor!** " Lucas is shocked and asks why Addam would accuse him of such a thing to which Addam replies, "Bob said that **you're the best lover that he's ever known when he had sex with me!"**

End of chapter 18: Luke becomes my..body-guard?

Next:

Chapter 19: Addam really wants me to be his.


End file.
